


Death

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: The Art Defenestration as Applied to Arcane Artifacts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Death is slightly panicking, Dementors, Dimension Travel, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: Death was not panicking. They had not lost their Master to the infinite layers of dimension known and unknown to man. The layers upon layers of reality that make up a complex maze of existences with their own goals and rules. No Death was not panicking. At least that is what they told themselves while looking at the only clue as to where their Master might be.
Series: The Art Defenestration as Applied to Arcane Artifacts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Not Panicking!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another installment to the chaos that is Harry and those affected because everyone is affected when Harry goes galavanting off to another reality. Enjoy~

Death was not panicking. No, really they weren't. There was no way that an amortal being would be concerned over such a limited existence like a human. Especially one that had proceeded to go against nature and become untouchable by death. Granted it was clear that he had not intended to do so. However they were still displeased with him.

The betrayal of their artifacts had stung when it happened. How could they? The artifacts were not meant to chose to be with one of the mortals. It was meant as a joke more than anything. Sure the artifacts developing their own personality over time was not part of the plan, and sure Death DID make it so that they worked as they had said. 

However who would have thought there would be a mortal that could gain the loyalty of all three very temperamental artifacts. True there had been those who 'held' all three before, but never any who had managed to 'own' them. It was unthinkable. 

So when the very reluctant Master of Death went missing Death wasn't concerned. If anything they were happy about it. Their new Master could deal with his own problems. Death was busy. Souls didn't reap themselves after all. Plus they had never accepted the now immortal as their Master. If he required help he would have to summon Death like everyone else. Granted no one else could really summon Death to begin with, but that was beside the point.

It was the Dementors that finally got Death to at least check on their Master. The pouting over the lack of attention becoming annoying. Death swore the Dementors were acting more like overgrown puppies then the feral soul sucking demons they were meant to be. It was distracting and impending their work. The fact that their new Master had somehow won the loyalty of such creatures only soured their mood further. If slightly confusing.

Felling very put-upon, Death went to their Master's home for the first time. A house had definitely seen better days. Though that could be because of the partially destroyed rooms near what had to have been a potions lab. The magical community had always intrigued Death. It did help that magical deaths ended up being some of the most interesting things to witness. One rather memorable one involving a hola hoop, mistimed glitter bomb, and a port key. 

With a quiet hum of amusement emitted at the memory of Mr. Snider's rather glitter filled dismembered death. He had been so sure it would work that he had spent hours lamenting to Death about the event. He had even asked if there was anyway he could try again. It was one of the few times they had been tempted to let a soul go. If only because Death knew they would be back just as quick. Death drifted through the house searching for any sign of their Master or even the artifacts he now held. 

Finally they came across what could only be called a displacement in the fabric of reality. As if something had been angrily ripped through. Death stretched out a hand touching the tare as if it were physical. It wasn't big. No more than the size of a thumb really. There was also faint hints of their power in the wound. It would take weeks for it to heal because of that but shouldn't really be a problem.

The universe obtained holes like this all the time. This one just happened to be a slightly more difficult as Death's power effected all it touched even the most seemingly immortal of things. The power it could feel from the tare meant that one of his artifacts had been the cause. The only reason it would do so is if Master was sum... 

Death froze staring at the gash. The Master of Death could be summoned. It was originally meant as a way to call their Master. For if there ever was to be a Master of Death then there needed to be a way to summon them to Death when needed. However they had forgotten. Death was not meant to cross dimensions. It wan't that they couldn't, per say, just that it was very difficult to keep doing their job when the fabric of reality stand in your way. 

As such there were many different Deaths. With different looks, powers, motivations, and personalities. However there was only one Master of Death. One entity that held that title and was now to be summoned by any wishing to call Death. For you must go through the Master to talk to the Servant. 

They watched the flap waver in an intangible wind. The wound innocent and unknowing of the chaos that has befallen the multiverse. Of a being that fell outside of anything it has seen before. Their Master was now lost to the whims of whatever Death had summoned him. The Master that Death must take care of as the creator of such a being.

This was not good. It was quite the opposite really. The Deaths did not talk to one another and therefore had no idea what was happen in their universe. Each left to do as they will. However all of them would know the Master as soon as he was seen. Every Death would understand the power he held over their continued existence. 

They were not really concerned with their continued existence. No they were just upset over being played by the mortals. It was way Death had refused to admit to having a Master. It was unbecoming to be beaten by such lowly creatures. However that was not important right now. Their Master was now stuck in another reality with who knows what variation of them. 

Death would be in a nervous sweat by now if they were human. As it was their black cloak flickered in and out of solidity. This was a disaster. One caused by them and would in fact lead to them needing to cross dimensions leaving the job of collecting souls to others. This was not ideal. This was as far from ideal as anyone could get.

With a snap a Dementor popped into existence. Its appearance causing the nearest walls to ice over and creak. Death brushed a skeletal hand over its head making the Dementor shiver. The beasts would have to take over in their stead. They could not be gone long. As the Dementors could not be left alone for long. 

The beast bowed its head and vanished into the shadows. Powers so similar to Death's own, but lesser. It was time. There was no reason to stall. Their teeth clacked together in nervousness. Hopefully the other Death would not mind the Master. Hopefully, they thought quietly to themselves reaching for the tare, they would not mind their own intrusion.


	2. Devin Everett

Death gracefully stepped out of the dimensional tear. Scathe held loosely in their skeletal hand. Slowly the human sized cut stitched itself leaving only the original small hole. The only sign that something had crossed planes. 

With a flick of their fingers the scathe dissipated. Scattering like smoke. Death examined their surroundings hoping to find a clue as to where their Master could be. Confusion becoming more prominent at what they saw. 

A large runic circle was painted onto the dull concrete floor. unusual stains marred the area with a very purposeful scratch making the circle inactive. There was no power lingering in the area giving them no clue as to what the ritual had been for. The unusual runes native to this universe less than helpful or at least they assumed they meant something different. Why you would do a ritual to fling something from the... sky? They did not know. The runes had to be different. 

Humming absently Death glided through what they assumed was an abandoned warehouse. It would seem this is where their Master had been summoned. A small scorch mark on the floor caught their attention, but was soon dismissed. Master was a Wizard he should be fine. Granted they had no idea what resided in this universe. 

They debated for a while on what to do. It was obvious that their Master was not here anymore. Which meant he could be anywhere. Death's teeth clacked in annoyance. This would not be easy. Although Master should be generating the most death magic, besides Death, in the world. Theoretically they would be able to find him by following his magic. 

Death glanced around the scene one last time before agitation started wiggling its way just under his bones. So much could go wrong. Could be going wrong. Their Master was not the easiest person to be around from what they understood. What if he had fallen for some trap? Gotten mixed up in some power struggle? Death had heard plenty about their Master's innate ability to cause mayhem and just generally fall outside the rules. It was one of the reasons he ended up as the Master of Death to begin with. 

You had to be someone special, or cursed, to be able to be their Master. Not just anyone would be able to handle the position and that was without taking into account the artifacts themselves. It may be better if they found this universes Death. If nothing else they would have meet the Master. They should know where he is. Decision made they sought out the ambient magic and allowed the shadows to swallow them. 

Strangely the death magic was scattered in this world. As if entire villages had been slaughtered. The energy lingering and disturbing the flow. Was there a Dark Lord here? Death became a bit more concerned at this thought, but dismissed it. While possible it was unlikely.

The trail came to an abrupt end. Busy streets and the clatter of tea cups resounded through the air. Death found themselves sitting in a relatively nice outdoor café. An elegantly dressed man calmly sipping tea across from them. One eyebrow raised in question. 

“Good morning, Death.” Death greeted causing the other eyebrows to join the first. “Would you happen to know where Master is?” The man carefully placed the tea cup back on the saucer examining Death as if they were a strange creature. 

“I assume I have you to thank for our new Master.” The man commented ideally while pulling out an old fashion stop watch missing the way Death sat a little stiffer at the comment. “He was very helpful. Managed to make it so I did not have to participate in the apocalypse. Has left me free to do as I wish.” He mused. “You may call me Devin by the way, Devin Everett. It will get confusing quickly with two Deaths at the table.” A smirk played at the corner of Devin's lips as if he had told an amusing joke. 

An unnoticeable shudder made its way up Death's spine. Obviously Master would be summoned to a universe experiencing an apocalypse. Why wouldn't he end up in one of the most dangerous times. Death almost wished that they could just pretend like they didn't need Master. That they could just leave him to his fate. However it was dangerous to leave the new immortal alone without any information. 

“We are glad that Master has been able to help you.” Death said slowly. “Would you happen to know where he is? We really need to get him back to our own reality.” There was still hope that Master was not caught in the middle of whatever mess was happening here. Slim though it may be.

“I'm afraid not. You see, Master was really determined to make it back.” Devin glanced back down at the open stopwatch. “Enlisted the Winchesters to help send him back. A rather reckless piece of magic might I add. I did try to stop them.” 

Death sat frozen. The words not really processing. “Sorry?” They asked. There was no way Master was gone. He had only vanished a week or so ago. How can he vanish in a week? How did he get such a large ritual done in a week?!

“Yes, it was some of the shoddiest rituals I have ever witnessed. It puts amateur demon summoners to shame and I have seen them use ketchup as blood.” He scoffed. “However Master wouldn't listen. Kept on insisting everything would be fine. Jumped right into the circle without even knowing what it would do. How he managed to stay alive past his teens is astounding if this is normal behavior. I would never let Derion do something so reckless.” 

“... he didn't.” Death said quietly at a loss. What were they going to do? Master could be anywhere in the multiverse! What kind of fool just jumped into an unknown ritual?! Unconsciously Death's head fell into their hands. This was a nightmare. 

“I see. Master did look rather young. I had thought it was a style choice.” Devin mused. “It would take someone without a sense of self-preservation to become our Master wouldn't it? I suggest you visit the Winchesters. They would know more about the ritual. They did preform it after all.” An explosion sounded off in the distance. “Well that is my signal. Have a nice day Death.” 

Devin flicked his pocket watch closed ignoring the pandemonium happening around them before turning and slowly making his way through the crowed. Vanishing from sight. A strange holy energy burst through the air cutting through the increases in death magic. The sounds of swords and battle cries just made it over the screaming. A world in the midst of chaos or the apocalypse apparently. 

However death ignored all of this. They ignored the strange unknown energy. The screaming as people ran from the collapsing buildings. The mad chuckling that came from a being surrounded by hell fire energy. No, none of that was important in the face of what he had just heard. An immense sense of doom had descended over the primordial entity. A feeling that has never before occurred in their long existence. Slowly, sluggishly they sunk into the shadows. It would be many long hours before they managed to emerge from what was essentially a pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I did not manage to get everything I wanted to in this chapter so... yay, another chapter added! There will now be 4 chapters!
> 
> For any Non-Supernatural obscure knowledge goers out there Devin Everett is Death's human name. He has a family with one human son named Derion Everett. Death is quite the family man honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much loved.


End file.
